


Misc Stories

by AkiDjinn



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, idk - Freeform, not-to-sure, random-stories, shipping?, short-stores, thoughts, vent - Freeform, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiDjinn/pseuds/AkiDjinn





	1. ʙᴜᴛᴛᴇʀғʟʏ's ᴡɪɴɢs

**The story's interpretation is up to you.  
Beware, there are mentions of topics that may make some readers uncomfortable.  
Please proceed with caution.  
**

Bruises and scars,  
Burns and a snake's tongue,   
Blood and bullets,   
Dull knives and the coroner's archives-  
  
Broken wings,  
White stained red,   
Corpses long dead.  
  
Filled heads,  
Whiskey glasses-  
He went full throttle,   
And died from the bottle.  
  
With covered eyes,   
She painted lies,  
And fell asleep with the flies.  
  
Tears a whispering blue,   
Glistening like morning dew-  
The child didn't understand the clues.  
  
Years later,   
There came a traitor,  
Sweeping bleach like a painter's brush.  
  
Quiet whispers,  
Blue crystals,  
The reaper whistled,   
The note wrinkled-  
And the butterfly's wings were torn.


	2. ᴏɴᴄᴇ ᴜᴘᴏɴ ᴀ ᴍɪᴅɴɪɢʜᴛ ʙʟᴜᴇ

**Sensitive Content ahead.  
**

**Once Upon A Midnight Blue's original creation date is:**  
**10/14/19  
**

**Sensitive topics ahead that have very well passed. I decided to release this because of recent incidents. It still means so much till this day.**

Once Upon a Midnight Blue,

I stumbled upon you.   
You were like a light in the dark,  
And helped to repair my broken heart.   
You were so much more then just a friend,  
I wished to stay with you in the end.  
But all good things come to a halt,  
And it felt like I was being torn apart.

No matter what you do,  
I'd vow to always be there for you.  
Because you did it for me,   
I only felt it was fair to you.  
No matter how badly you pull,  
No matter how harshly you tug,  
I'll stay there and give you a hug.

It doesn't matter how badly you tear me apart,  
For you had once repaired my heart.  
And I thank you for that gift,   
For stopping me from slitting my wrists.

And while these times are harsh,  
I'll pull myself together and won't let this friendship fall apart.

I write this poem to you,  
To say my thanks and ask for your forgiveness,  
Because I've done some things   
That I wish to undo.

I know sorry doesn't say much,   
But that's all I can utter,  
And with each harmful word that's said,  
It causes me to stutter.

I regret the things I did,   
And wish I never said those harmful words,  
So all I can do now,  
Is wait for you to come around.

I will wait for your response,  
It doesn't matter if it aches,  
I'll wait and wait and wait and wait-  
Even if it's a thousand years,  
I'll hold that door open for you.

I'll wait for your response   
And try do undo all these things I do.  
If negativity is what it is,  
I'll try and change the best I can,  
But until you tell me what it is,   
I can only hope and stand here,  
Waiting for you to come through that door,  
So we can be friends once more.

I will wait for your response,  
It doesn't matter if it aches,  
I'll wait and wait and wait and wait-  
Even if it's a thousand years,  
I'll hold that door open for you.

I'll wait for your response   
And try do undo all these things I do.  
If negativity is what it is,  
I'll try and change the best I can,  
But until you tell me what it is,   
I can only hope and stand here,  
Waiting for you to come through that door,  
So we can be friends once more.

Apologies cannot undo what's happened here,  
So I hope we can rebuild this future,  
So I can fix the things I did.

All I wish is for your friendship,  
That'd mean so much to me.

So here it is I end the poem-  
That I've written for you,  
I hope this reaches across the chasm,  
So that a bridge can be laid across,  
So I can come back and be your friend,  
And so that not all that's precious is lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes here.. ,w,


	3. ᴇᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴs ᴡɪᴘ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated a few times. ↓

Exploding cataclysms,   
Whirlwinds of fury,   
Sadness as deep as the sea,   
Wounds as deep as craters,   
Knives as sharp as razors.

Blood as thick as tar,   
And deep as ink-  
Water as sweet as wine,  
Intoxicating as a drink.

Tears saltier then a ocean-   
-and cries as shrill as a dying swine.   
Emotions flood the mind like an everlasting tide.

Rage as hot as iron,  
With anger as impenetrable as steel  
Some don't last long   
And tend to close the deal.

Excitement as loud as drum beats,  
And happiness that won't face defeat  
Interwoven with pride,   
Putting them to rest a hard feat.

Fear melting like shadows,   
And disgust rising like sludge,  
Shame bands them together,  
Into a terrifying judge.


	4. ғɪʀᴇ

If your fire grows too bright you're going to get burned.  
  


But if you learn to control that fire you can become immune to it and shape it how you want to.  
  


You can use it for good, or bad. You can snuff it out or make it stronger.  
  


It is up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes here,,

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to see what you guys come up with for interpretations.. go wild!


End file.
